Injustice: The Beast Within
by DevilHunter201Sparda
Summary: When the bomb hit metropolis 10 years ago, everybody thought everyone was done for, but everyone. Now officially back from the dead, Beast Boy is ready for some action, especially after hearing about what happened to Metropolis, the Justice League and Superman. Now that Brainiac is here, time for the Beast inside to break free. Look out, Beast Boy is back! And better than ever!


**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! And yeah, this is a Beast Boy story. Let me tell you my reason for writing this, and I quote "What if Beast Boy never died when the nuke bombed Metropolis? What if he was heavily injured and put into a coma because of this? What if Lex Luthor found Superboy holding Beast Boy's body, found out that he still had some brain activity, and preserved him in one of his new highly advanced prototype Cryo-Pods, courtesy of Dr. Victor Fries before Victor went bad?" And the idea just came to me. So… Enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character rights go to DC Comics, and Netherrealm Studios.**

* * *

Chapter 01: I was catching some great Z's... from a coma?

In a dark, subterranean old subway tunnel, an elevator dinged, and out came a muscular man standing at 6 '2, with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a business suit. This is Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman.

Another was a man wearing all green, gold and black, with shoulder pads, gauntlet gloves, a bow and a quiver containing a multitude of arrows, and green domino mask, green boots, he's standing at 6 '0, with blonde hair, a badass goatee, and a cheesy moustache. This is Oliver Queen, AKA Green Arrow.

Next to him was a beautiful blonde haired woman standing at 5 '7 with blue eyes, and mascara. She's wearing a black choker, black and yellow fingerless gloves, black leather jacket with a yellow stripe, black and yellow bodysuit with small heeled boots. This is Dinah Lance, AKA Black Canary, and Green Arrow's wife (Don't ask me why she didn't change her last name, I have no idea).

"My great-grandfather built the original Gotham underground. But these days…" Bruce started, "It's the Batcave."

Then they walked by a tower with multiple computers and T.V.s monitoring various cities, and even the world, "And this is Brother Eye."

"More like the eye of Sauron." Green Arrow commented, "Surveillance hub?"

"More than that." Bruce corrected as he leaned on a desktop, "A communication's hub linking every satellite and server on the planet. It warns us when trouble's coming, and guides us when troubles here." He explained.

"Must take a real genius to operate." Canary commented.

"I don't know about genius," A new voice with a fake Brooklyn accent said from the main batcomputer. "But I do got a PHD." The voice finished as a foot kicked the desk and the chair spun around, revealing a woman about 5 '7 in height, with blonde hair and her pigtails died blue and red, along with a pair of goggles on her head. She's wearing a pair of black and red leather pants, vest, jacket, and elbow pads, she's even got knees pads, and a pair of small heeled boots, and a pair of handguns in holsters loaded with nonlethal rounds. This is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, AKA Harley Quinn, The Joker's girlfriend turned ally of Batman.

"Dinah! Dinah's hubby." She said with glee as she hugged Dinah, "You sure came a long way."

"A world away." Oliver told her, "But the change of scenery is nice."

"I was surprised you called, Bruce. Things seem to be going well. So what's up?" Dinah asked him, wondering why everything was all sunny side up even though he called Oliver and Dinah.

"Dismantling the Regime created gaps in global security. We're covering them where we can, But we're stretched thin. Vulnerable." He explained, "Harleen, Show them what you fount."

"Right' o, Bats." She replied. Then she walked over to the console, sat down, and switched to a picture and video of a giant gorilla wearing armor and attack something for no reason.

"Gorilla Grodd, everyone's favorite talkin' ape." She started, "He's got himself a band of bozos, calls 'em 'The Society'." Then a picture of a red and black flag with a gorilla skull, an assault rifle and a machete crossed underneath, along with big leaves on the sides.

Then Bruce stepped forward and said "My mole in Gorilla City says Grodd's planning something big. But what, where, when, we don't know."

"One thing, we do know. Scarecrow's gonna ship Grodd a butt-load of fear gas from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp." Harley added, "Very mosquito-y."

"Good thing I packed my bug spray." Oliver quipped.

"I need you three to stop that gas before it gets to Grodd." Bruce told them as he got up from the desk.

"Not joining us for the party?" Dinah said.

"Unfortunately, I can't leave Gotham without worrying the public." He replied.

"Don't worry, Bats." Harley assured. "With this crew on the job, what could go wrong?" (Doesn't she know that everything always goes wrong when people say that?)

"I know I'm the new guy, but you really trust Harley?" Olvier asked, suspicious of the all of a sudden new Harley.

"She's a different person since Joker died." Bruce reassured, "Mostly." He finished.

As for example, she secretly took a knife from the railing on the walkway to the elevator from the Batcave, and stuffed it in her pocket it.

Then all of a sudden, an alarm from Brother Eye caught their attention. Bruce was the first to react, as he just ran over to Brother Eye and checked to see the problem.

"What's wrong, Brother Eye?" Bruce questioned, "Why is the alarm on?"

"Apologies, Batman." Brother Eye repiled, "But that was to let you know that our "guest's" Vitals are spiking in a way that shows he's alive." He explained.

Then he showed some video footage of some kind of tube rising from the floor of the armory of the cave, where it showed a huge tube with cold steam flowing out.

"He's waking up." Bruce said, relief and joy in his voice, which is something you don't hear everyday from the Batman.

"Who's waking up?" Oliver aked. Bruce turned to him with one of his very rare smiles and said, "You're about to find out."

* * *

Then they ran to the armory, in time to see the pod itself fully erected from the floor. They took a moment to process one question in their minds.

'_Why the Hell is there a Cryo-pod in the Batcave?_'

Oliver was the first to get out of the moment, ads he started walking up to the pod. When he was standing fully in front of it, he slowly put his hand up against the glass window, and wiped the fog away, and his eyes widened with his jaw dropping when he saw a young man around 18 years of age, and appears to be 5 '10 in height, with a white skin tight bodysuit on, showing his medium muscle build. But the thing is… He has green skin, large pointed ears and green wild spiky hair that reached the middle of his neck, along with spiky green werewolf style sideburns (His hair and sideburns from DC: Rebirth). Then everyone walked up to the pod, and the girls both held their hands on their mouths at who it was. Basically, they all, except Bruce, looked like they were looking at a ghost.

"Beast Boy?" Dinah said when she took her hands down.

"Lex Luthor found his body being cradled by Superboy in the wake of the Metropolis bombing." Bruce explained, "But then he analyzed his body and saw that he still had brain activity. So he put Beast Boy's body in this very Cryo-Pod. Then he sent Beast Boy to me, believing that I was the only one who could keep him safe."

"Seriously?!" Oliver half-shouted.

"Yes." Bruce replied, "And just like Brother Eye, Beast Boy's survival was to remain critically secret, under Lex's orders."

"That's actually the nicest thing that Luthor's ever done." Dinah admitted.

"Not something my Luthor would do." Oliver pointed out, considering that he's from another universe, where Superman didn't go bad, but Lex was one of the world's admittedly best super villains.

Bruce walked up to the pod, noticing something but couldn't make it out, when he got close enough, he realized that the wounds he received from the nuke was gone, like his body was never damaged.

"How is this possible?" He wondered in shock and surprise.

"How's what possible?" Oliver inferred.

"His body… It's fully healed." He informed, "When I checked up on him last night, his entire body was covered in scars from the nuke that bombed Metropolis. Now they're all gone, like he was never damaged in the first place. And his hair has grown, and he has sideburns, all in one night?"

"How's that possible?" Dinah asked in shock.

"I don't know, Dinah." Bruce replied, "But I'm sure that we're gonna find out soon."

"So…" Harley started, "When do ya think he's gonna wake up?" Then, like someone flipped a switch, Beast Boy's eyes immediately widened open, showing his acidic green eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. And he immediately gasped for air, like he was breathing for the first time, which also showed his new Vampire-like fangs.

Then he looked around, and saw that he was stuck in a giant tube, and it was freezing, then he began to panic, and started pounding on the glass, trying to get out.

"Garfield!" Bruce exclaimed, causing him to stop squirming and look Bruce in the eye.

"It's okay, you're among friends." Bruce assured him.

"Bruce Wayne?" He said in surprise, "Where are we? What is this place, and why am I stuck in a giant test tube?"

"One question at a time, Garfield." Bruce eased, "Now just give me a moment." Then he pressed a few buttons, and 3 seconds later, the door split in half, then opened, and Beast Boy was walking on his own two feet once again. He then started to stumble, but before he could fall, Arrow quickly caught his arm, and started supporting his weight.

"What's goin' on? It's like I'm walking for the first time." he said as he looked up.

"Arrow?" He asked in surprise, then he turned as said, "Canary?" And again, "Quinn?!"

"Heya, Beastie!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

"What are you-" he started.

"She's on our side now, Gar." Dinah answered.

"What do you mean 'On our side?' Dinah?" Garfield questioned.

"Well," Oliver started, "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, I think we have some time."

"Well Bruce can explain it all to you," Dinah told him, "We have a mission to get to."

"Yeah. So I'm pretty sure we should get going." Oliver said as he then gave Garfield over to Bruce so he could support him.

"Feel betta, 'kay hun?" Harley told him, then the trio made their way to the exit of the cave. Then Garfield looked up to Bruce and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Like Oliver said, It's a long story." Bruce replied, "Now let's get you to the Infirmary or you don't get to hear it." They then made way to the Infirmary, so that Garfield can get a proper check up, and find out why he's fully healed and now looks a bit more like a Werewolf, considering he now also has claws on his fingers and his toes instead of normal nails.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading my first Beast Boy story! But this is the first chapter, so wait and see what else is in store for Beast Boy's part to play in all of this. And remember, Stay Awesome, Stay Beautiful and Peace Out. **


End file.
